


Absence of Fear

by Josephine77



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine77/pseuds/Josephine77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Hermione's experiences in the year following the Battle of Hogwarts as everyone attempts to adapt to a new normal, mostly told through the relationships with the various women in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Molly check up on the trio sleeping in Gryffindor tower after the battle and have a talk with Ron and Hermione about their time at Shell Cottage and their newfound relationship. Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur.

"I just want to make sure they're okay," Molly Weasley whispered as she climbed the boys staircase of Gryffindor Tower.

"Neville said they're fine. They're all sleeping," Arthur reminded her as he followed his wife. "We shouldn't disturb them."

"I need to see it for myself."

Evening had fallen on Hogwarts. Those who hadn't left were carving out their own spaces in the aftermath of the battle. Dorms were crowding and even classrooms were being cleared to house the weary, however, the three sleeping in the circular room at the top of the boy's side of Gryffindor tower were left alone without disturbance.

Molly pushed the door open and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her three charges sound asleep. Harry was sprawled across his bed, one hand flung above his head, the other resting to his side. On the night stand, beside a plate that was empty but for a few crumbs, lay his wand and glasses. A few feet away, in the bed next to Harry's slept their son, having not even removed his shoes before collapsing into exhaustive, deep sleep. Molly's relief quickly turned to concern of a different kind, though, by the presence of a second body occupying her son's bed. Hermione rested on her side, hands pulled under her cheek. They lay together like a pair of spoons snug against the other.

"Molly," Arthur warned quietly as his wife gazed upon the scene, knowing what was going through her head. "Leave them be. They're exhausted."

"We can't just allow them to stay like that," she muttered in a hushed tone.

"We can and we will," Arthur gently commanded as he pressed his hand into the small of his wife's back, trying to steer her toward the staircase. "Let them sleep. They're exhausted. If you wake them up, you'll only aggravate the situation. You know Ron is like a bear when he's disturbed.

"But…" Molly tried to counter as she left the room.

"We'll talk about this downstairs," Arthur finished.

They descended the stairs in silence and headed to a couch set before a lit fire. Despite the number of people still in the castle, the common room was empty. Most, including her children, were in the Great Hall, attempting to restore some semblance of order in order for the house elves to serve the dinner they'd insisted upon making for those choosing to remain at the castle. Molly picked up a pillow as she sat and rested her head upon her husband's shoulder as he settled against her. Arthur sighed, knowing what he was about to say would not be what his wife wanted to hear.

"They're not children anymore, Molly. They've see untold horrors in their short lives. They've experienced more than most people in a lifetime. We can't expect them to stay like they were in their first year."

"They're just so young," she began.

"Yes, they are," he agreed. "And they're also just sleeping. You heard what Bill told us. From the time they left the cottage to the reports out of Gringotts and then their appearance here, they've probably had no rest for days. I'm shocked they were able to go on as long as they did."

Molly sighed, "I know…it's just…I don't want them to make any mistakes they'll regret later on."

"I don't want that, either," Arthur agreed. "But we have to let them make their own choices. They've been on their own for almost a year, doing things no child-no adult-should ever have to do. It's going to be difficult for them to adjust to a normal routine. I hope you're not going to give either of them a difficult time over this." Arthur loved his wife dearly, but he also knew she could react harshly at times.

"Of course not. Hermione's become a daughter to me," she exclaimed, lifting her head to look in her husband's eyes. "I have to admit I'm relieved they've figured out their relationship finally. They've been dancing around it for so long. I fully expect all three of them to return to the Burrow when we leave here."

"I'm sure they all will appreciate that," Arthur said, kissing his wife's forehead as she settled back into the crook of his arm. "This doesn't mean there won't be rules. We're going to have to set some parameters since I suspect Harry's and Ginny's reunion won't be far behind."

They sat in silence, the relief of a family reunited balanced with the mourning of one of their own. In the chaos of the day, it was nice to just sit and do nothing. Time passed and they took comfort in the quiet. It was only when they heard pair of soft footsteps that Molly sat up and turned her head around. She sprung from the couch as she saw Hermione descend the final step of the boy's staircase with a small beaded bag clutched in her hand.

"Oh, my dear girl," Molly cried as she rushed over and enveloped Hermione in a hug. "How are you doing?"

Hermione smiled, her arms coming up to return the embrace. "Better now that I have had some rest, Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you hungry? Still tired?" Molly asked, clutching the younger girl's hands.

"Uhmm…I thought I'd head up and get a shower." Hermione pointed to the girl's staircase.

Molly stepped back and studied the girl's appearance. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in places. Dust was trapped in her hair. She was also much skinnier than she been last summer, a sad clue about the difficulties the three had faced on their own.

"Go on then, dear," Molly said, smiling at Hermione.

Clutching her beaded bag, Hermione turned toward the girl's staircase, but stopped momentarily. Turning to the couple tears began as she said, "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry about Fred."

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley said in a calm voice. "You three were wonderful. I don't want any of you over thinking about what you could have done differently. Fred was an adult. He knew the consequences and was happy to fight for what he believed in. We will mourn him and honor his memory."

"Thank you for your concern." Molly reached up and brushed tears away from her eyes. "Now, go get cleaned up. We'll be here when you get back."

Hermione turned once again and walked toward the girl's stairs as Molly returned to her spot on the couch. The couple whispered quietly, reminiscing about their time as Gryffindors themselves. When they once again heard footsteps enter the common room, both assumed it was Hermione returning from her shower. They were surprised to discover, though, that this time it was their youngest son. A panicked Ron reached the landing, calling out Hermione's name and looking frantically around the empty common room.

"Ron, she's fine." Arthur assured his son. "She'll be back soon. She just went to the girl's side to get cleaned up."

"Come," Molly motioned to her son and slide over on the couch, making room for him. "Sit down, here. Tell us what is going on."

"Sorry. Bit skittish, I guess." Ron walked over and sat between his parents. "This is the first we've been apart since we left Bill's. Even during the battle she was in sight. Hard to break the habit now."

"What happened, son?" Arthur asked, stretching his arm across the couch behind his son. "Bill said she was hurt at Malfoy Manner."

"Snatchers caught us," Ron explained as he stared into the fire. "Took us to Malfoy's. Hermione did some quick work and jinxed Harry so they didn't recognize him but they knew who Hermione was. They took her for questioning while we were locked into the cellars. That's where we met up with Luna and the others."

"Oh, my boy," Molly cried, pulling him into her embrace.

He slid down on the cushions and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Something he hadn't done since he was a little boy. "I can still hear her screaming. I couldn't get to her. It was Bellatrix. The Cruciatus Curse. It was Dobby, the house elf, who saved us. He was able to use his elf magic and apparate us out of the cell and we escaped. We reached Hermione an fought them off. By the time we apparated to Bill's, she was unconscious."

"Bill told us you were there for a time, but wouldn't go into detail," informed Arthur.

Ron continued, "Dobby didn't make it. He was killed as he was apparating out of there. Also, the handiwork of Bellatrix."

"What happened at Bill's?" his mother asked.

"We got to the cottage and got Hermione inside. She wouldn't have made it without Fleur's help." Ron looked at his mother and continued, "She was wonderful. Me or Harry wouldn't have had the first clue on what to do for her, but she stepped right in and took over,"

"It seems the women in this family are strong and resilient," Arthur smiled sadly. He reached over and grasped his son's hand in his own. "I'm proud of you, son."

"But we lost so many, dad." Ron said. "Fred, Tonks, Lupin. If…"

"No, I'm talking about you right now," Arthur interrupted his son. "I'm proud of you. I already told Hermione for you to not blame yourselves for what happened. You did things that should never have been asked of you. You are brave and courageous and I am proud. I know you don't hear that often enough."

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, uncomfortable with the praise and at a loss on how to respond. It was only when Hermione reappeared in the Common Room a few moments later that he once again spoke up.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ron asked her, pulling out of his mother's embrace and standing as Hermione walked across the room toward them.

"Sit back down, Ron." Hermione answered as she sat down in an overstuffed chair next to the fire. Her clothing, although still a bit big for her frame, were clean and free of dust and debris and her hair was now held back in a braid in effort tame it. "I needed to take a shower. I set some things out for you and Harry along with a note. You should have taken one, too."

"I didn't see it," he mumbled and sat back down between his parents. "Harry's still out of it. Didn't even flinch at me tearing around the room."

Arthur cleared his throat. "I think you might like to know our immediate plans. I probably should wait for Harry to come down but since you two are here and he's still sleeping it's probably for the best to go over them now."

"Where's Ginny and the others?" Ron asked.

"They are down in the Great Hall eating," Molly answered. "You three have slept most of the day. It's seven in the evening."

"Sorry we didn't stick around to help out," Hermione said.

"No need for apologies," Arthur answered. "You three have done more than enough. We're all shocked you lasted as long as you did. "

"Adrenaline" Hermione sighed. At the blank look all three Weasley faces the younger witch explained, "It's a hormone that Muggle doctors have discovered that is produced in stressful or scary situations. It allows you to keep going despite impossible circumstances."

"Fascinating." Arthur looked as if he'd be delighted to continue the conversation on Muggle science, but knew this was not the time. "Whatever it was, you three do not need to feel guilty for disappearing on us. There are more than enough hands to pitch in while you rest. As for tonight, we'll all be staying here and then tomorrow Kingsley is sending a few Aurors along with Bill and Charlie to Burrow to make sure it's still standing and remove any jinxes or curses left behind. We set protections before we left for Aunt Muriel's but we don't yet know if they've held up."

"And all three of you are coming home," Molly commanded. "You're not racing off anywhere. There are still death eaters about and it's not safe."

"My parents," Hermione uttered, the unspoken question hanging in the air. The Weasleys knew the Grangers had fled to Australia. She'd admitted that much when Arthur suggested the Order begin protecting them last summer. They weren't, however, privy to the fact that she had modified their memory in an effort to convince them to leave. "I know they're in Australia, but I don't know where they are living?"

"I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, Hermione, but give it a few weeks," Arthur suggested. "Right now, everything is still a bit chaotic. Things might not be instantly safe, but we'll talk to Kingley about it. I think the Ministry owes you a great deal of gratitude. The least they can do is help locate and bring your parents back after all you have done."

Hermione tried to hold back tears that were forming at the thoughtfulness of the Weasleys including her parents in their future plans. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"What about Fred?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"We'll discuss it later in more detail when we're all together," Molly sniffed.

"We're going to hold a family meeting to make a decision," Arthur explained. "We have a few options…cremation, interred here at Hogwarts, or buried in the family plot. We'll all talk about it later."

Ron shook his head in agreement, holding back the tears that were threatening escape.

"There is one more thing we need to discuss," Arthur said, looking over at Molly for her support. At her silent nod, he continued. "It has come to our attention that you two are now together. Molly and I thought we should have a talk with you both concerning this development."

"Ahh, dad, didn't we have this talk a few years ago," Ron mumbled, his ears turning bright red.

"Glad you remember that specific talk, son, but this won't be a refresher course. I'm sure your brothers talked about it enough."

Hermione's blush rivaled Ron's and turned her gaze toward the fire to hide her own embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Arthur assured the teens. "Harry will get the same talk as I suspect he and Ginny will be getting back together soon."

"What your father is getting at is we need to set some ground rules," Molly explained. "There is no arguing about you and Harry coming back to the Burrow with us, Hermione, but we need to set some parameters. The major one being there will be no sharing of bedrooms between couples."

Hermione realized immediately that Ron's parents had spied them sleeping together upstairs. She was torn between explaining their actions and keeping quiet during this embarrassing discussion.

"We realize you've been out on your own for almost a year and you are technically adults, but we expect our rules to be obeyed," informed Arthur. "We didn't permit Bill and Fleur to share a room before the wedding and we are not going to change the rules for our two youngest children and their partners, either."

"We understand," Hermione answered, eager for this discussion to be finished.

Ron caught Hermione glaring at him and mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

"I think that's enough for now," Molly concluded. "And we are both extremely happy about you two. Don't mistake our talk for disapproval."

Hermione was secretly glad Molly wasn't upset with her or Ron. She'd seen firsthand just how Ron's mother could treat someone she did not like. Her initial reactions to Fleur being a prime example.

"Now, why don't you go get cleaned up Ron and meet us all in the Great Hall," Arthur suggested.

"I think I'll head down with you, if that's okay. I didn't get to talk Ginny earlier and it would be nice to be around some girls for a change," Hermione joked.

The group broke up a few minutes later and Ron climbed the dormitory stairs, eager to get cleaned up and return to his family gathered several floors below. Sure enough, when he reached the room he glanced at the foot of the bed and spied a stack of clothes with a note on top explaining Hermione's absence. A similar pile lay on Harry's bed, also. As he walked to the washroom, Ron smiled as Harry snorted in his sleep. Against all odds, they completed their mission. Yes, there were casualties, as in all battles, and they would be mourned, but for now Ron was happy to once again be with his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hermione and Molly have a heart-to-heart after Hermione reveals her insecurities about returning to Hogwarts in September.


	2. A Conversation with Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confides to Molly about her apprehensions of going back to Hogwarts in the Fall.

Hermione sat in silence at the scarred wooden table in Weasleys' kitchen. Throughout the years the Burrow had become a second home to her. She spent more time in this house than her own home, a fact that came with it's own twinge of guilt. Hermione loved her parents dearly, but it was often difficult walking the line between the world in which she now lived and her other life. Add a psychopathic mass-murdering wizard to the mix and things became really complicated.

It had been a week since Fred's funeral and while a sadness permeated the household, life was beginning to resume. She sat alone in the kitchen as others were outside enjoying the sunshine that decided to make a rare appearance that day. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that Hermione jumped when she heard the kitchen door open loudly.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" Molly Weasley asked, carrying an empty pitcher from the backyard with her.

"I just wanted a moment to myself for a minute."

"Are you okay, dear?" Molly asked, immediately concerned.

Hermione smiled at the older woman. "Just thinking about my parents."

Abandoning the quest for lemonade, she set the pitcher on the counter and moved to sit across from Hermione at the table. "I heard what Kingsley told you. They will find them soon. You do know that, don't you? You just have to keep the faith."

"I know that, Mrs. Weasley, but it still doesn't stop me from wanting to book the first muggle plane out of London for Australia.

"You'll do no such thing," Molly admonished. "It's still too dangerous with the press hounding you and Death Eaters still on the loose. Kingsley and his men are doing all they can to find them and when they do you'll be the first to know."

"I still feel like I should be doing something instead of just sitting here."

"I know you do, dear," Molly assured her. "It's only natural. But in less than no time, they'll be back in England safe and sound and sitting right outside that door and Arthur will be badgering them with inane questions about muggles."

A small smile formed on Hermione's face at the thought but it didn't stop the worry from seeping through. "What if they hate me after what I've done to them, Mrs. Wesley,"

"Your parents won't hate you." Molly reached across the table and grasped Hermione's hand tightly in her own. "I'm not going to lie to you, Hermione. They'll probably be very angry with you. I would be furious if one of my children pulled something like that on me and Arthur, but they certainly will not hate you. You'll understand someday when you have children of your own."

"Mum," whined Ginny Weasley as she barged into the kitchen. "Don't tell me you're badgering Hermione about giving you grandchildren. You bother Bill and Fleur enough as it is. You can't be that hungry for babies in the house."

"You be quiet, Ginny. I was doing nothing of the sort. I was just talking to Hermione about her parents," Molly smiled as she admonished her daughter. "And there will be no talk of grandchildren for anyone unmarried, clear?"

"Crystal," Ginny answered saucily as she reached into the refrigerator for the other pitcher of lemonade her mother failed to bring back out to the picnic.

"Good. Now get that pitcher outside and let me finish talking with Hermione. We'll be out soon enough." Molly waited until her cheeky daughter was once again in the backyard before continuing. "That's not all that's bothering you is it? Is there something else?"

"I'm not going to take Kingsley up on his offer. I don't want to be an Auror. I want to go back and finish school," Hermione informed Molly. It was a tempting offer, but it just wasn't what she desired to do with her life.

"That's a wise decision. Have you told the boys?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"Yes, they know. Ron doesn't understand why I want to go back and Harry is determined to finish the Auror program in record time. I knew when I made my decision that Harry and Ron wouldn't be returning with me, but I want to go back and finish my education. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't, but…" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to voice the fears she held inside.

"But you're scared, aren't you?"

"Not so much scared as having reservations"

"About what dear?" Molly asked, squeezing Hermione's hand that she'd continued to hold. "Is it about being separated from the boys?"

"It's not about being apart from Harry and Ron. I will certainly miss them, but we always knew there would come a day when we're not under each other's feet constantly. It's just," Hermione paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "I'm going to be so much older than everyone else."

"That's your worry?" Out of everything that could have bothered Hermione, this was the last thing Molly thought would have had the brilliant girl worried.

"You don't understand. I was already the oldest in class because of my birthday being in September. Now that I've been away for a year I'm going to be that much older. It's not just in years, either. I don't feel like a child anymore. How do I return to that? I've already been on my own for almost a year and fought in a war. I'm going to turning nineteen at the beginning of the school year." Hermione turned to Molly in concern. "What were you doing when you were nineteen?"

"By that age I was married with a baby on one hip and another on the way," Molly answered honestly, thinking back on the early days of her marriage. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll bet you're not the only one returning that missed out on the last year. And just remember that everyone has been affected by this war. Hogwarts isn't necessarily going to be the same carefree school you once attended. "

"It was never carefree. You forget, I went to school with your children and Harry," Hermione joked.

* * *

"Where's mum and Hermione?" Ron asked his sister as she set the pitcher of lemonade on the picnic table.

"What's the matter? Is ickle Ronnikins missing his girlfriend?" George joked as he bit into his hamburger.

Long ago, that same comment would have been met by scorn and a flush of scarlet across Ron's body. Today, he was just happy that George still had the ability to crack a few jokes. Fred's death left a hole in everyone, but for George the grief went deeper. The family hadn't known if he would make it through unbroken, but little by little the old George was slowly returning in rare moments like this one.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Ron replied smugly. It wasn't often that he left his brother speechless and it felt good. He could do without Harry, though, on the other side of him choking on his food in laughter.

"Well played, little brother," George responded in admiration. "Well played."

"Are you two done?" Ginny asked her brothers as she sat down next to Harry. "Hermione's talking with mum in the kitchen." Ron began to rise from the table but was stopped when she added, "You'd best leave them alone for right now. Mum threw me out so I definitely know she won't want you intruding."

"What were they talking about that's so important?" Ron demanded.

"I told you Mum kicked me out, but I think Hermione's feeling a bit lonesome for her parents. I heard them talking about it before she sent me back out with the drinks." Ginny had heard the sadness in Hermione's voice as she listened to her friend talking about her fears, so she'd tried to lighten the mood inside with the crack about grandchildren.

Ron knew Hermione desperately missed her parents. They'd talked about it many times since the final battle.

* * *

"My children did know how to make an impression on Hogwarts, didn't they," Molly smiled.

"If that's what you want to call it," Hermione countered. "I call it detention."

"Oh, I seem to recall a certain young lady being involved in a number of scrapes herself," Molly reminded Hermione as she stared at the girl.

Hermione laughed as she thought of all the adventures she'd been a part of during her time at Hogwarts. "I still have Ginny going back with me."

"She's the worst of the lot," Molly snorted as she stood and pushed her chair in. "Don't let that small exterior fool you. I know my daughter and what she can get into. "

Hermione rose from the table, also. "She's already going on about Quidditch restarting and making plans to meet Harry on Hogsmeade weekends."

"Oh, that girl. I hope she doesn't get too upset when Harry can't get out of Auror training whenever she wants him to."

"Speaking of Auror training, did Ron talk to you about the Auror program?" She knew of Ron's plans for the future, but was unsure if he'd talked to his parents yet about his plans.

"Yes," Molly replied in exasperation as she walked toward Hermione. "I'm very proud of him, but part of me think's he's biting off more than he can chew. I know he wants to help George, but doing both is going to be a strain on him."

"I think he needs to help George just as much as George needs the help." Hermione looked at Molly and asked the final thing that had been heavy on her mind for the past week. "Are you okay with me and Ron?"

"Darling girl," Molly responded. She reached up and lovingly held Hermione's face in her palms. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to that boy. You don't know how many times over the years I have wanted to bash both of your heads together to make you two see reason."

"There are a few times I wanted to bash Ron's head into something, myself," Hermione replied as Molly pulled her into an embrace. "Aren't you worried about us fighting all the time?"

"It's not all the time. And not about the important things. You two are a good balance for each other."

Hermione pulled back and squeezed Molly's hand. "Thank you. You know just what to say. I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you and your family have done for me. I can never repay you for so much kindness."

"Don't be silly, Hermione. You are part of this family, whether you like it or not. You and Harry are Weasleys now." Still holding onto her hand, Molly pulled Hermione through the kitchen toward the bright sunlight of the doorway "And I'll let you in on a little secret. I want you to know that whomever my sons bring home, you will always be my favorite. I love you like one of my own, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said softly, tears coming to her eyes as she squeezed the hand of the woman who had become a surrogate mother to her. "But don't let Fleur hear you playing favorites."

"Oh, I love Fleur dearly, but you will always have a special place in my heart that no other daughter-in-law can hold." Kissing her on the cheek, Molly added as she let go of Hermione's hand, "Now go join the others before we're both reduced to tears and everyone comes running."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Hermione squeezed herself between Harry and Ron on the picnic bench.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled. "Just a little girl talk."

Looking at her askance, Ron replied, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Everything is going to be fine," she answered as she reached for his hand under the table. Deep in her heart, Hermione finally realized that was the truth. She was still conflicted about her parents and continued to be a bit apprehensive about school , but as she knew in her heart everything would work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Hermione would be a bit apprehensive about being so much older than the other kids when she went back to Hogwarts. I also don't think she'd be head girl. I feel she'd turn it down so she doesn't take the chance away from someone who should have had it in the current year since she missed her year. Maybe I'll include that in a future installment. 
> 
> Next chapter will have some Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and Molly in it.


	3. A Change of Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decides she needs her hair trimmed and Fleur jumps in to do the task.

**Chapter 3: A Change of Style**

"What are you doing up here?" Ginny asked Hermione, setting the laundry basket she carried down onto her bed. "Who are you avoiding? Mum or the boys?"

"Neither," Hermione replied, standing before the dresser mirror. Staring at her reflection, she sighed as she studied the end of her plait, "Ginny, will you do something for me?

"What do you need?" the younger witched inquired.

"Cut this off," Hermione asked, gesturing to her tail. "I have scissors in my bag somewhere. I'd do it myself but I think it would be better if someone else did it."

"You want me to cut your hair off?" inquired Ginny. "Why?"

"I've got sections burned from the fiendfyre. Although it could have been from the dragon in Gringotts. Plus, my ends are destroyed. Hair care wasn't a priority on the run and living in tent."

"I'm not really experienced at cutting hair," the redhead admitted. "Maybe you should ask mum. She used to trim our hair all the time."

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," said Hermione. "I just want it cut off."

"It will be no bother to her. Mum loves that type of stuff. Come on, let's catch her before she starts dinner. She was downstairs talking to Fleur when I came up," Ginny responded, dragging her friend out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Would you girls like some tea," Molly asked when Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen. She pointed to the plate of pastries on the table and added, "I'd grab some of those before Ron finds out about them. Otherwise, there will be none left."

"Actually, mum," Ginny said. "We were wondering if you could trim Hermione's hair for her. She asked me to help, but I'm rubbish at those kinds of things."

"I usually get it done at the Muggle salon my mum went to," Hermione explained. "But it's in such bad shape right now. I have split ends from trimming it myself when we were…away. And then there are whole sections that are singed. I've been keeping it in a plait because of all the damage."

"I'll do eet," Fleur volunteered excitedly before Molly could say anything. She bounded out of her seat and around the table, pushing Hermione into a chair before the younger witch could even protest. Fleur had been awed by Hermione's hair for awhile, and not in a good way. The chance to finally do something about the wild mane was irresistible. "Don't worry, 'Ermione, I used to do ziss all ze time for my girlfriends at Beaubatons."

"Ginny, get the scissors I usually use out the drawer, would you, dear," Molly asked. "And grab a clean towel from laundry for Fleur."

Ginny returned quickly with the required items. Setting them down on the table beside Fleur, she let out a small laugh at the unsure look on Hermione's face.

"Now let's take a look at ze damage," Fleur declared, wrapping the towel around Hermione's shoulders. She carefully removed the tie and waved her wand to untangle the giant mass of hair. "You have enough 'air for ten people, but I suspect you already know zat."

Fleur was contemplating how to attack Hermione's mane when Harry opened the kitchen door, wiping his shoes on the mat before entering.

"Have a good time flying?" Hermione asked from her captive spot as Fleur played with her hair. "Where is Ron? Did you leave him out there?"

"No, he came in a few minutes ago. I decided to do a few more laps around the pond," Harry answered as he stared at the strange scene before him. "What's going on here?" he asked skeptically.

"Bill and Ron are playing chess in ze lounge," Fleur answered. "I am cutting 'Ermione's 'air. Now go join ze men. Unless you want to stay for some girl talk."

Harry looked terrified at the though of being trapped discussing something even remotely girly and quickly exited the room without further provocation.

"I knew zat would make 'im leave," Fleur smiled. "Now zen, what would you like done."

"She wanted me to chop whole thing off," Ginny answered, motioning to her own neck as length the girl requested.

"Oh, my," Molly gasped, setting her teacup down on the table. "That is a tremendous amount. Are you sure you should go that short, dear."

"I just…I need…," Hermione attempted to say but not finding the right words.

"You need a change," suggested Fleur

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've had long hair for as long as I can remember. I do get it trimmed, but like I said, it's damaged and I just need it gone.

"You are not zat unusual, 'Ermione," Fleur commented. "Every girl needs a change to shake zings up occasionally. Now is as good a time as any."

"Logically, I realize this is a psychological reaction to everything that's happened," Hermione rattled off quickly. "I've read enough magazines in my parents' waiting room to recognize it,"

"What does that mean, dear?" Molly asked, voicing the question all the other witches were thinking.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. "It's Muggle science. It means that women sometimes cut their hair when major changes happens in their life."

"Well, this certainly qualifies, then," Molly said and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

Harry swiftly made his way out of the kitchen. Not that he didn't like the women assembled there, they were his family and he loved them, but the thought of talking about 'girl problems' sounded worse than facing Voldemort again. The living room, with Mr. Weasley napping in his chair and Bill and Ron playing chess in the corner, was much more inviting to the young wizard.

"Argh," Bill groaned as Ron's knight decimated his pawn. "I taught you this game. How can you be beating me, little brother?"

"The student surpassed the master years ago, old man," Ron laughed. He turned to Harry as he sat on the couch and asked, "What's going on out there? We can hear them gabbing from in here."

"Girl stuff," Harry shuddered then leaned forward to see the chess board. "Got out of there right quick."

"Smart decision," Bill commented. "I'm glad Mum and Fleur get along now, but I just don't want to be caught when they're talking about…"

"Female issues?" Ron suggested.

Bill nodded his head as he moved his knight out of the way of Ron's bishop.

"Thank Merlin, Hermione isn't like that. She'd rather read than swap gossip."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it," Harry warned. "Hermione is right in the middle of it this time."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he moved his rook forward to capture another of Bill's pawns that he'd left unprotected.

"Fleur is giving Hermione a haircut," Harry answered. "It's kind of strange seeing them all get along now, isn't it."

"Good," Ron said. "She's been complaining to me for the past week about it. Personally, I think it's fine. She has so much hair you can't see where the fiendfyre ash got caught in it. But if it makes her happy, then so be it."

* * *

Hermione glanced apprehensively down at the growing pile of hair on the kitchen floor. It appeared as if a small creature had taken residence in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen. A part of her was relieved at the sheering. She'd never had more than an inch trimmed that she could remember. Another part was tallying how much Sleakeazy potion she'd have to invest in for the future to tame what remained.

"You are so tense, 'Ermione," Fleur commented. "Calm down, I will not mess eet up. Eet is looking fantastique."

"Fleur is right, dear." Mrs. Weasley agreed. "It looks lovely."

"Do not worry. We are almost finished," Fleur announced. "Just a few more snips."

Hermione looked up at Ginny for reassurance, not quite knowing how to take her friend's smile. Hermione raised her eyebrows, silently asking her, "How is it really?"

"Hermione, it looks great," Ginny said.

"And we are done," Fleur announced, pulling the towel from around Hermione's shoulders and handing it over to Ginny.

"Can I see, now," Hermione stood up impatiently, both terrified and excited to see the result. It felt as if she'd lost weight just from the loss of some hair. Her head felt lighter and she kept feeling the back, trying to get used to the new length.

"Let me grab a mirror," Ginny shouted from the laundry room as Fleur swept up the large pile of hair with her wand and then banished it away.

Hermione grabbed the mirror from Ginny when she returned and stared disbelieving at her reflection. Gone was the frayed ends and frizz, replaced by loose curls that ended just above her shoulders.

"You were right, 'Ermione," the French girl commented. "Eet was more damaged zan even I realized but now eet is fixed."

"It looks great," Hermione finally commented, unable to take her eyes off the waves bouncing around. "But I'll never be able to get it like this on a daily basis." It wasn't unheard of for Hermione to straighten her hair on special occasions but for everyday wear she was the definition of low maintenance. Getting her hair to curl just so on a daily basis seemed well beyond her interest to maintain.

"I did nuzzing special," Fleur protested. "Zat is all your 'air. Eet was so 'eavy zat it was pulling on your curls. Now all you 'ave to do is wash and go. But no brushing. Zat is a definite no-no."

Hermione turned and to the shock of everyone embraced Fleur. "Thank you," she cried, holding on to her tightly.

"No need for zanks. It was just a 'aircut," Fleur protested but returned the younger witches hug as a confused Molly and Ginny stared the two in silence.

"No. For everything." Hermione pulled back and grasped her companion's hands in her own. "At the cottage. I never got to fully thank you for all that you did for me. For the others. Without your help I could have…I would have…"

"But you didn't, zat is what matters. You are strong." Fleur answered, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "We are sisters, now. You would do ze same for me."

* * *

It was two games later before any of the girls ventured out from the kitchen. Ron was swiping his arguing chess figures into their box when Ginny marched into the room.

"Good, you're done with your game," she commented and walked over to her dad's chair and woke him from his nap. "Mum said to tell you all we're eating dinner a bit late tonight but there is tea and snacks waiting for you all in the kitchen if you want any.

Ron stood and stretched, asking his sister, "All done playing salon?"

"Yes, and I'm saying this once, Ron," Ginny warned, now standing toe-to-toe with her brother, the size difference not intimidating her in the least. "The only acceptable reaction to seeing Hermione's new haircut should be 'It looks wonderful, Hermione' or 'It's great.' If I hear anything along the lines of 'What happened to your hair?' you will be at the receiving end of a bat bogey hex you will never soon forget."

Harry snorted, earning his own glare from the witch. "You're not excluded from this, Mr. Potter." Looking between both boys and then to her oldest brother, she added, "You guys don't understand importance about girls and their hair. Even for someone like Hermione. So you better be on your best behavior, or else."

As Ginny marched back off to the kitchen, Ron leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Makes you wonder how bad a job Fleur did on her."

"I think we better listen to your sister this time, mate," Harry answered as they followed Bill and Arthur into the kitchen. "I wouldn't want to tick off any of the women in that room."

The boys entered the now crowded kitchen but couldn't immediately see Hermione, their way blocked by other's exclaiming over her new appearance.

"It looks very nice, Hermione," Ron heard Bill comment.

"Nice?" scoffed Fleur, "Eet is magnifique. My best work, yet."

It wasn't until Bill and Fleur moved across the room that Ron and Harry were finally able to see their best friend. A cough from Ginny's direction prodded Harry to blurt, "It looks great, Hermione, really," and quickly take his seat before he said something stupid.

The sight, however, left Ron speechless. It wasn't a large change, he thought she looked beautiful before, but it still left him stuttering.

"Ron?" Hermione asked hesitantly. His silence was beginning to make her nervous. She took her usual seat at the table and said, "I know it's a lot to cut off, but it's just hair. It can grow back."

"No," Ron exclaimed then blushed, realizing everyone was staring at him. Taking his seat beside Hermione he answered, "It looks beautiful, Hermione. It…it fits you." He reached up tentatively and touched one of the curls.

Bill smirking at his brother's reaction and announced, "Love to stay and chat, but we're going to take off,"

"No," Molly pleaded. "Stay for dinner. You know there is always plenty."

"Love to, Mum," Bill answered, leaning down to kiss his mother's cheek goodbye, "But we really do have to get going. Plans and such."

"Fleur," Hermione called out. "Thank you, again. For everything."

"I told you, 'Ermione. We are family." Fleur smiled. "No zanks required."

At Harry's confused expression Ginny leaned over and whispered, "I'll explain later," in his ear while her parents walked Bill and Fleur into the living room to say their last goodbyes before flooing home.

"Do you really like it?" Hermione asked Ron before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned.

"Yeah, yeah," he tried to reassure her, ignoring the snorting of the couple across the table. "How is it curling like that?" he asked, reaching once again to touch a lock.

"Fleur claims it will go like that naturally," Hermione explained. "But I'm a bit skeptical."

But further talk of Hermione's new look was pushed to the side as Molly hurried back into the kitchen, bustling around getting teacups out for the her husband and the boys as they helped themselves to the remaining pastries.

As conversation floated around her, Hermione smiled, stuck in her own thoughts. If anyone had predicted that she would one day consider the former Fleur Delacour as family she would have thought them insane. But now the thought seemed as natural as claiming the rest of the Weasley brood. She only hoped that someday soon, her parents would once again be included in that list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt Hermione would chop her hair off after the battle. I'm someone who often cuts her hair during life changes and was not shocked at all when Emma Watson did it at the end of the HP filming. And it's only hair, it grows back if you don't like it.
> 
> Next chapter: Not sure if I'm going to include a chapter about Hermione's parents returning or just skip to Hogwarts starting once again, but I will be sure to update soon.


End file.
